


Their First Kiss was at Their Bonding Ceremony

by newtypeshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-27
Updated: 2005-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: An official acknowledgment of what is.





	

Their first kiss was at their bonding ceremony. There was little fanfare, and the few people who came hadn't been expressly invited, just told of the occasion. The two men saw little reason to make a fuss—it was only a ceremony. They had already sworn to protect one another with their lives. They saw this as no different. They had grown comfortable together, Malfoy with his sense of humor more morbid than a boggart, Potter with his lopsided grin and jaded eyes. The two Unspeakables fit, and they both knew it.

"Potter, let's get married," Malfoy said one day.

Potter nodded. "We should," he said.

Decisions on where to live were casually made over morning toast at the Manor or the Hollow. Rings were picked out over a series of lunch breaks. "Not those drapes," would be said one afternoon at the office, or "That chair might look good in the living room" while staking out a former Death Eater's home.

The bonding ceremony was a quiet affair, with the muted happiness of people simply acknowledging what was. As they turned to their witnesses, Malfoy squeezed Potter's hand. Potter squeezed back. "I love you," was in the tightening of their fingers, in the dig of matching rings.

* * *


End file.
